Termina
A parallel universe to Hyrule, Termina is the setting for Majora's Mask. A solitary clocktower stands in the middle of the central town, and many Hylian-like races live here. A great festival is supposed to be held here, but there are strange rumors about the moon. Background A land which seems to mirror Hyrule in terms of inhabitants and even some physical features. Not only does Termina feature the same creatures and monsters which could be found in Hyrule, some of the inhabitants are near exact copies of those in Hyrule, right down to their personality and/or profession. Link's brief time in Termina marked what would have probably been the end of the land as a cursed mask took over the body of a skull kid, stole the Ocarina of Time from Link and used it to send the moon on a gradual crash course towards Termina. In order to prevent this disaster, Link would have to break the curses which afflicted the four regions which bordered Clock Town and awaken the guardian giant of each region. Multiverse Timeline While more remote and less populous than its alpha counterpart, Hyrule, Termina has had its fair share of drama, tirumphs, and bloodshed. Pre-Refreshing Wave, Termina was both a fronteir for adventurers to explore the wilds of the Zelda universe and a battleground for multiple takeovers and countertakeovers. Near the end of the Celestial Eruption era, Cliff made his first excursion into the territory, discovering what it had to offer. At the end of his journey, he gained the allegiance of the Deku and helped restore a native named Kafei to adulthood after he had been made into a child by a curse. With the Deku saved, and the Terminans united, Cliff was appointed "Guardian of Termina." After the Refreshing Wave, Cliff founded the Forgotten Hunters with Axel and Ratchet, creating one of the multiverse's first truly neutral factions, as it was made up of those who had turned their back on lives of both good and villainy. Termina's Ikana Canyon was established as the faction's headquarters, and Cliff quickly used his alliance with the Terminans along with his guardianship position to ilicit help to renovate and reinforce the canyon. For a time the territory thrived with the activity and bustle created by the Hunters moving in and out. After a mysterious appearance by Tails, the territory became even more important as the Forgotten Hunters forged an alliance with the Altruistic Valorians. Cliff's past with Kefka did not spare Termina or the Hunters from the carnage of the Faction Wars. Luxord, a member of the Harbingers of Caligousness, staged an all-out assault on Ikana Canyon, destroying the Hunters' natural fortress and slaughtering almost every member of the faction, including Cliff. Those who had flocked to Termina and had trusted in Cliff and the Hunters to protect them were either scared away from the faction or killed in the subsequent attack on Termina proper. Shortly thereafter, the faction fell into disarray and eventually fell apart completely. Termina was left to fend for itself. Months later, Cliff reappeared after a long excursion to Mars in hopes of resurecting his faction. To his surprise, Termina had seen a huge influx of refugees from Twilight Era Hyrule after Ganondorf drove them out of their kingdom and claimed it for the Lords of Midnight. Kafei - who was now mayor of Clock Town and one of the de facto leaders of Termina - aided Cliff in rallying Terminans once more and driving out the vengeful spirits of Ikana Canyon. Laying some of his demons and past guilt to rest, Cliff succeeded in carving out a new home for the Hylian refugees in the halls of his dead faction's old fortress. When Cliff once again disappeared, and the reformed Forgotten Hunters began to once more fade into multiverse history, Eliwood, who had joined the faction at the behest of Sheik, began to rally the populace and forge a volunteer military force to stave off invaders. Secretly, the lord knew that Ganondorf would eventually turn his gaze toward Termina, as the King of Evil had already sent one of his assassins there in the past, and had also tried to poison the land with a cursed relic. The newly-formed Terminan army - which was more made up of Hylian refugees than actual natives of Termina - had their first battle in Ocarina of Time Era Hyrule, fighting not against Ganondorf, but with him against Mephistopheles and the Apex Tactical Contractors. Although the battle had been won, many of soldiers who had fought in the battle returned to Termina disillusioned with war, and realizing that there was a chance that they would never return home. A day before the new Forgotten Hunters were disbanded by the Shy Guys, Eliwood made a plea with the Noblesse Oblige - a faction he had once been part of - to watch over the territory, but they refused on the account of not having the resources. Soon, Termina was once again an unlcaimed territory, and was left to its own devices. Devastation and war once again came to Termina nearly two years after it was declared unaligned, this time in the form of Ganondorf and a legion of his conquering army. Using a mix of diplomacy, deception, and force, the warlock king began wrestle the territory from Kafei's grasp, and after a fateful battle in Ikana in which Kafei took up the forbidden power of the Fierce Deity Mask, Ganondorf successfully conquered the territory and exterminated what was left of the Twilight Hylian Refugees. Termina had been "purified" of one Hylian occupation in favor of another more opressive one. Places Ikana Canyon To the West of Clock Town is a deep canyon which ends at a raised plateau. Upon this plateau resides the ruins of the once great Ikana Empire, a people of Warriors and Honor. At one point, the dead of the deceased kingdom walked the earth here due to a malevolent curse, but this is no longer so, leaving the area nearly deserted, save the Garo Robes and the occasional Poe. Ikana has a few standing structures, which include the now sealed Stone Towers, a small Music House (abandoned by an inventor who returned to Clock Town with his daughter), several houses built into the cliffside for the Ikanan Peasants, and the ruins of Ikana Castle, the former headquarters of the Forgotten Hunters. Clock Town Central point of all Termina, politically and economically. The city contains 4 districts within its thick walls. The Southern District contains Clock Town's namesake, the giant clock tower. It also houses a large open air marker in which any number of personages sell their wares every marketday. The Eastern District is divided into two parts, the northern part (and set upon a hill) is the residential area, home to any number of...well, homes, as well as the Mayor's Residence and Office. The southern portion holds the Stockpot Inn, the only Inn in the city, the Milk Bar, and two or so gambling shops. The Northern District is a large park and home to the Great Fairie's fountain. There are rumors of a small underground cavern for Deku, but this is a bit far fetched an idea. The Western District is much like the Southern District, in the fact that it serves as a market. However, the shops located here are much more permanent, and include a Curio Shop, Bomb Shop, a General Store, Bank, Dojo, and Termina's postal system (formerly merely Clock Town's postal system, but with the help of a few Deku, deliveries can be made nearly anywhere). Clock Town is currantly run by a Mayor, Mayor Kafei Dotour-Aroma, as well as a Council of Shop Keepers. The peace is held by the Town Guard, who are often at odds with the Council of Shop Keepers or stretched thin in their duties. Great Bay and the Great Ocean To the east of Clock Town is the Great Bay, the nearest coast to Clock Town on the continent Termia (if it is merely a country and not an entire world in itself) rests upon. It's best known for the marauding Gerudo Pirates (with their near impenetrable Fortress down the coastline, built into the cliffs) as well a small floating research lab near to its coast. The Zora's Hall is also a grand sight, but difficult to reach due to the distance out to Sea. The hall is the center point of all things Zora, which includes the highly popular band, the Indigo-Gos. A series of pinnacled rocks also mark the way to the mechanical oddity known as the Great Bay Temple, an odd tide/water pressure driven clockwork monstrosity, the purpose of which is unknown. The Great Bay is not truly ruled by any local faction. The Gerudo are too busy helping the Phoenixes and terrorizing(read:seducing) local fishermen, while the Zora remain isolated within their Hall unless antagonized by the Gerudo Pirates. However, seeing that the Gerudo now have advanced technolgy thanks to their connections to the Phoenixes, most think it is only a matter of time before the Gerudo strike out to takeover the region completely. Snowhead Mountains Directly North of Clock Town is the Snowhead Mountain Range, which, like the cliffs of Ikana and the coastline of the Great Bay, cut Termina off from any contact outside of its boundries. The mountains are often cold and deadly, save during the summers, as the snow falls and the wind blow constantly. Only the deep valleys or carefully sheltered cutaways avoid the deadly conditions. Near the edge of a deep cliff (in one of the fore mentioned cutaways) resides the Goron Village. There one would meet Gorons hard at work with their trade, constructing bombs from the stomachs of Dodongos. That, or freezing. The only time of the year when they don't work would be during the milder summers, in which case they may be found at a large racetrack near their village. One should also note the spiring ice tower of the Snowhead Temple, set at the highest point of the mountains at the center of a near bottomless valley. The temple, it is assumed, was once a Goron stronghold, although there is no historic evidence to show this. Lower in the mountain (below the Village and Temple) in the more mild regions near the Termina Field is a small shack belonging to a short smithy and a large brutish assistant, in addition to a fine hotspring and Goron Burial ground. Snowead is largely controlled by the Gorons, who form a patriarchal society led by a single elder and one or two warrior advisers. During the winters, the control of the mountains return to the wild while the Gorons retreat to the warmth of their village. Southern Swamp To the South of Clock Town is the Southern Swamp. The swamp itself is little more than a forest that surrounds a small bit of wetlands near the Woodfall river. The Woodfall river springs from the caldera of the once volcanic Woodfall Mountain and manages to complete a circle around the said mountain and flows out to the Great Sea. Four points of interest within the forest include the small trading post near the forest's most used path, and acts as a tourist center from which boats can be rented to take one to the now closed Potion Shop. After that is the Deku Palace, a small city hidden beneath the Woodfall Mountain, home to the Deku and their King. Within the caldera is the Woodfall Temple, once used in a number of Deku Religious ceremonies, which has fallen into disrepair over the years. The swamp is ruled primarily by the monarchic Deku Kingdom, who are rather xenophobic and arrogant. Milk Road Somewhat to the south and east of Clock Town is a small farming community, comprised of two ranches. The Gorman Ranch, run by the twin Gorman Brothers, raises goats and horses and contains a large, if underused, racetrack for training or racing horses. The Romani Ranch, on the other hand, raises chickens and cows and is a bit more profitable, supplying the Milk Bar in Clock Town. The Romani Ranch is composed of a very large field and several barns, a number of which are built right against the encircling forest or embanking into the earth. The Romani Sisters are seen preparing for an now foreseen invasion of extra terrestrials every year the Festival of Time rolls around, although a number of others think them crazy for doing so. Termina Field Surrounding Clock Town (ever the useful reference point) is the massive Termina Field. Covering a good deal of its southern portion are grass fields, filled with stumps of dead or decaying trees. In the east is the upper end of the beach, closed off by metal gates, but still full of sand monsters, such as leevers, and your normal dune flora. Further north the land becomes desolate, and large stone mushrooms form before the land rushes upwards to meet the Snowhead Mountains. On the western edge, nothing grows, only cracked earth and fallen columns can be seen as the land eventually meets the wall of Ikana's cliffs. Near this area is an observatory, but this has been left untended as the old man who owned it recently passed on. Inhabitants Terminians Terminians are nearly human, save for their long, elvish ears, and unlike their Hylian counterparts, lack much of an affinity for magic, preferring to tinker with devices of mechanical natures, such as their beloved Clock Tower. They are the predominant race of Termina, outnumbering all races in terms of population, save perhaps the isolated Deku. *Kafei Dotour-Aroma: No longer a child, Kafei ran Clock Town as mayor. Far more decisive than his father, he was at the beck and whim of the guards and Council of Shop Keepers. He also had ties to some of the blacker business going on in town. Kafei was killed by Ganondorf in a battle for control of Termina. Dekus Deku are like small wooden figurines, resembling anthropomorphized trees (or other flora) with large, piercing yet ambigious orange-red eyes. They feel themselves more advanced than any other race of Termina, and isolate themselves accordingly. It is assumed that they're relatively religious, or failing that, very loyal creatures. Some say they outnumber Terminians in terms of population. The Deku of Termina are far more advanced than their Hylian counterparts. Ikanans There's not much history on this race, but based on recovered bones they very much resembled Terminians, although the Royal and Warrior classes (the culture was very class oriented, this conclusion drawn from the squalor many Ikanans lived in compared to the finery of the Castle Ikana before its destruction) were visibly taller. Little else is known (beyond the fact the race was wiped out in a massive war with an unknown foreign power), as not much progress has been made in translating the text of the ruins. Zoras The majestic Zora are fish folk living in the waters of the Great Bay. While very social creatures, they do not often venture very far beyond the coast for fear of dehydrating. Much of their history has been lost throughout the years, perhaps at the hands of the Gerudo pirates, as a number of strange mystical and mechanical marvels dot the area in which they live. Gorons Gorons are a stalwart race of lithovores (they eat rocks), often resembling tan boulders when curled into balls. They are largely patriarchal and live for an excedingly long time, some growing to be very, very large. Despite their size, they are quite adept and dextrous, exporting bombs from their home deep in the Snowhead mountains, made from the stomachs of dodongos. Unlike their Hylian brethren, the Terminian Gorons are less of a warrior culture, though those who take to the path required to become a warrior are exalted in status. Gerudo The Gerudo of Termina, in drastic contrast to their Hylian compatriots, are less of a race and more of a large organization of female pirates, whose commonality happens to be orange hair (whether dyed or genetic, no one is entirely sure). They arrived quite suddenly in the Great Bay, decimating the Zorans, who quickly fled back to their Hall, far away from their influence. In order to keep their numbers up, they often kidnap Terminians from Clock Town...or simply recruit young females who are desperate to get away from it all. They have recently joined the Phoenixes of Armageddon which has given them a huge jump in tech and numbers. Thankfully, for the Zoras, most of the Gerudo including their leader have left with Alan Schezar. *Aveil: The current head of the Gerudo Pirates. See Phoenixes NPCs for more information. Bestiary *ChuChus *Real Bombachus *Wolfos *Dodongos *Keese See also * Link External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Monarch Cluster